The present invention relates to the field of packages which also serve as dispensers for food products. More particularly, the invention relates to a package and dispenser for a rolled confectionery product. For convenience, the term dispenser, as used in the specification and appended claims, will refer to a product which is both a package and a dispenser.
Confectionery products, such as chewing gum, have been molded, extruded or otherwise shaped into various forms over the years. It is generally known that providing confectionery products, such as bubble gum, in novelty shapes or forms can lead to enhanced marketability of such a product, particularly with younger consumers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,175, assigned to the same assignee as the present application, discloses a method and apparatus for forming a confectionery product into a rolled tape. The assignee of the present invention has marketed such a product under the trademark "Bubble Tape." In particular, the product consists of six feet of chewing gum rolled up and packaged in a relatively flat cylindrical cup, such as that shown in FIG. 8 of the '175 patent.
Although mention was made in the specification of the '175 patent of using "a more sophisticated plastic dispenser" (Col. 6, lines 7-8), no design for such a dispenser was shown.